New Beginnings
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The battle is over, but the war is just beginning...
1. Helmets

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter One: Helmets**

In the great tree of Ga'Hoole, the newly-appointed Guardian Soren was admiring his appearance in a small puddle of dew that had collected in his hollow, having donned his Guardian's helmet for the first time. The young Barn Owl had dreamed of being a Guardian since he was a hatchling, and sometimes found it hard to believe his dream had come true. He was so busy admiring his reflection, he didn't notice a Spotted Owl sidling up to him.

"Admiring the view?" She asked.

"O-Otulissa!" Soren gasped, embarassed. "I was just..."

Otulissa giggled lightly.

"I don't blame you." She smiled. "I must admit, you do look rather dashing in that helmet. Hopefully, I'll look just as good when I become a Guardian."

"You sure will." Soren smiled, before realising what he had just said. "I-I mean..."

"I know what you meant." Otulissa giggled again.

"I-I just hope I can live up to it." Soren mumbled, changing the subject. "You know, being a Guardian."

"From what I've heard, you are more then worthy of that helmet." Otulissa smiled. "Ezylryb told me what happened. How you saved the Guardians, and killed Metal Beak. Very impressive."

"Thanks." Soren flushed. "But really, I just did what any decent owl would have done."

"Can't argue with that." Otulissa agreed. "Well, I must return to my chaw. See you later."

"Yes." Soren stuttered. "Later."

Smiling, Otulissa took off, flying down the branches of the tree. Soren watched her descent, a dreamy look on his face. The Spotted Owl had that effect on him. Soren had been enamoured with her since they first met. But, being a novice to romantic relationships, he had no idea what to do with these feelings.

Elsewhere, in a craggy mountain range, the Barn Owl Nyra had led the Pure Ones, a band of Tyto Owls dedicated to conquering the owl kingdoms, to a large cavern on the side of a craggy peak.

"Pure Ones!" Nyra boomed, her voice echoing across the cavern walls. "We have lost a battle, but we shall win the war! For daring to defy us, the Guardians will suffer dearly!"

The Pure Ones' attention was suddenly diverted by a new arrival. A young Barn Owl wearing an ornate helmet sauntered in.

"Who is that?" Asked the Long-Eared Owl, Jatt.

"And why is he wearing Metal Beak's helmet?" Inquired his cousin, Jutt.

The owl was indeed wearing the helmet of the Pure Ones' deceased leader.

"Blasphemy!" Screeched another Pure One. "Let's make him pay for such affrontery!"

"Silence!" Bellowed Nyra, before turning to the newcomer. "Kludd. It is good to see you survived. And now you wear the helmet of Metal Beak."

"Not by choice." Kludd said quietly. "I wear this helmet because I must, not because I want to. My face was burned when I fell into the fire."

"Is that all?" Nyra smirked. "Or was it fate?"

"Fate?" Repeated Kludd.

"Yes." Nyra nodded. "I always knew you had exceptional promise, young one. And seeing you with that helmet, there is no doubt in my mind that you were meant to take Metal Beak's place, as our new leader."

"Leader?" Kludd said quietly.

"Him?" Snarled Jatt.

"He's just a kid!" Jutt spat.

"Fool!" Nyra sneered at Jutt. "This 'kid' has more to offer our cause then you and your dimwitted cousin put together!"

Jatt and Jutt cringed before Nyra's gaze.

Nyra turned to face Kludd.

"Well, Kludd?" She asked. "Will you consent to becoming our new lord and master?"

Kludd considered it for a moment. Being the leader of the Pure Ones meant that he could have the means to exact revenge on his brother, Soren.

"I will." He nodded.

"Excellent." Nyra smiled. "Pure Ones, bow to our new leader. All hail the new Metal Beak!"

"Metal Beak! Metal Beak! Metal Beak! Metal Beak!" The Pure Ones chanted.

Under his helmet, Kludd smirked. He had finally gained the greatness he had hungered for all his life. His next desire, the death of Soren, was within reach...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	2. Dance and Danger

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter Two: Dance and Danger**

It was the night of the annual Milkberry Harvest Festival. Every owl in the Great Ga'Hoole tree was enjoying themselves. The Snowy Owl Madame Plonk, head singer of the Great Tree, was leading a troupe of owls in singing a joyous song, with the Great Gray Owl Twilight providing accompaniment on his lute. Meanwhile, Digger, the Burrowing Owl, was at the buffet table, gorging on as many worms as he could fit into his beak. The main dining area was being used as a dance floor, owl couples dancing away. Moments earlier, Otulissa had been among those dancers, and Soren had been admiring her from afar. Right now, she was with Soren's little sister, Eglantine. Eglantine had taken quite a shine to Otulissa, though the young owl couldn't quite wrap her beak around her name, calling her "Ochy" instead. Otulissa had taken the nickname in stride, and was currently showing Eglantine some dance moves. Soren was still looking at her with great adulation.

"Like what you see?" A voice shocked Soren out of reverie.

It was the Elf Owl Gylfie, Soren's fellow Guardian and best friend.

"Oh... hello, Gylfie!" Soren said nervously. "Great party, right?"

"You really like her, don't you?" Gylfie asked, narrowing her eyes shrewdly.

"Who, Otulissa?" Soren mumbled. "No, no! I admire her, but..."

"Please." Gylfie held up a wing to silence him. "You've been making eyes at her since you first met. And I should know. I was there, remember?"

"Okay." Soren sighed. "I like her. Happy?"

"Not particularly." Gylfie smirked. "Especially considering she likes you too."

"She does?" Soren gasped jubilantly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Nodded Gylfie. "I wouldn't be much of a navigator if I weren't observant. And I've observed her giving you the same kind of looks when you're not looking."

"Really?" Asked Soren disbelievingly.

"Not that I approve, mind you." Gylfie huffed. She and Otulissa weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact, Gylfie thought Otulissa was a stuck-up, prissy know-it-all. "So, are you going to ask her to dance, or what?" She teased her best friend.

"Oh, I couldn't..." Soren mumbled.

"Couldn't what?" Asked Otulissa, having just walked over to them.

"Oh, nothing!" Soren said quickly. "I, um, see you and Eg are getting on well."

"Yes, she's such a sweet little thing." Otulissa smiled warmly.

Madame Plonk and her choir started another song, Twilight effortlessly playing in tune with their melody.

"Oh, I love this song." Otulissa sighed. "Would you care to join me in a dance, Soren?"

"Oh, I, er... don't know how to dance." Soren shrugged.

"It's easy." Otulissa smiled, wrapping her wings around his. "Come on, I'll show you."

As Soren was led away, lightly protesting, Gylfie rolled her eyes, but was unable to prevent a chuckle escaping from her beak.

Once on the dance floor, Otulissa gave Soren some directions. Soren was very nervous. He had never been so close to Otulissa before, and the fact that she was taller then him only added to his nervousness.

"Just relax, and do one step at a time." She told him. "Now, be careful not to..."

Soren accidentally stood on Otulissa's foot.

"...Step on my foot." Otulissa groaned.

"Sorry." Soren cringed.

"That's alright." Otulissa winced. "Just don't let it happen again."

As they continued dancing, Soren slowly grew more confident. When the song began to slow down, Otulissa moved closer to him, resting her head on his side. Soren couldn't help but notice how soft her feathers were.

_'I suppose now's as good a time as any to tell her.'_ He decided. "Otulissa?"

"Yes?" Otulissa asked quietly.

"There's something I have to tell you." Soren admitted.

"What is it?" Otulissa looked at him quizically.

"Well, you see..." Soren found himself growing nervous again. "The thing is, I, I l..."

Before Soren could finish, a Pygmy Owl crashed onto the buffet table. It was Primrose, a member of the Search and Rescue Chaw, who had been making a quick sweep of the surrounding areas before joining the festivities.

"Primrose!" Gasped Bubo, the Horned Owl blacksmith. "What happened to you? Where are the others?"

"We were ambused... Over the eastern mountains." Croaked Primrose, who was covered in cuts and bruises. "The Pure Ones... They have the others... Holding them hostage..."

"Hostage?" Asked Strix Struma. "What do they want?"

"They want Soren and his friends." Primrose groaned, getting unsteadily to her feet. "The Pure Ones say that if they, and only they, come, the others will be released."

The gathered owls turned as one towards Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger.

"Then that's what we'll do." Nodded Soren.

"What?" Gasped Otulissa. "You're actually going to go?"

"Yes, young lady." Boomed Twilight. "We shall come, but we shall not come quietly!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Digger. "We'll show those bullies what we think of 'em!"

"Well put, Digger." Smiled Gylfie. "Let's go!"

Soren joined his friends as they went to don their helmets and battle claws, sharing a sorrowful glance with Otulissa as he left.

"You're not really going to let them go by themselves, are you?" She asked Ezylryb.

"Of course not!" The old Screech Owl sniggered. "The Pure Ones aren't exactly known for keeping their word. The rest of us will wait a few minutes, then follow."

As the Guardian made their preparations to rescue the rescuers, Otulissa looked to the sky. Her face had a look of worry, which quickly turned into a look of determination.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	3. Between Brothers

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter Three: Between Brothers**

Soren and his friends flew toward the eastern mountains, their Guardian helmets and battle claws reflecting the light of the moon. They spotted the Pure Ones by way of the same light gleaming off their own helmets. As they descended, Soren noticed a familiar helmet.

_'Metal Beak?'_ He thought to himself. _'It can't_ _be!'_ As he moved closer to the helmeted owl, he took in his appearance._ No, wait, it isn't Metal Beak. He's smaller, with different feathers...'_

As Soren and his friends landed, they saw the captured members of the Search and Rescue Chaw, each of them pinned to the ground, trapped beneath the talons of a Pure One.

"Alright, we're here." Soren said bluntly. "Now, what do you want from us?"

The owl wearing Metal Beak's helmet approached Soren, his eyes gleaming bright red.

"Hello, brother." He hissed.

"Kludd?" Soren gasped. "You're alive?"

"Don't act so surprised." Sneered Kludd.

"Why are you wearing that thing?" Soren asked increduously.

"I am the new Metal Beak, Soren." Kludd gloated. "The new leader of the Pure Ones!"

"No..." Soren mumbled, unable to believe how low his brother had sunk. "No..."

"Yes." Kludd said quietly. "I always knew I was destined for greatness, for glory, and now, I finally have it!"

"What is it that you want from me, Kludd?" Soren snarled, cold fury over his brother's latest despicable deed quickly replacing his shock.

"Revenge, of course." Said Kludd. "You beat me, humiliated me, burned me, left me for dead. And now, it's payback time."

"Payback?" Soren repeatedly. "For what? It was your own fault you fell into the fire! You tried to kill me, remember?"

"And now, I'm going to finish what I started." Kludd approached Soren menacingly. "We are going to fight, Soren. We will settle things, once and for all."

"I won't fight you for no reason, Kludd." Soren said resolutely.

"Oh, you have a reason." Kludd smirked, indicating the hostages. "Fight me, or I give my soldiers the order to kill them."

Soren looked at the pinned, wounded owls.

"Fine." He growled.

"As for the rest of you." Kludd told Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. "If you interfere in our battle, in any way, the hostages are as good as dead. Understand?"

The three Guardians nodded a grim understanding.

"Now then." Kludd turned to Soren, wings spread menacingly. "To battle, brother!"

Reluctantly, Soren spread his wings in a combat position. He and Kludd began circling each other. It was Kludd who made the first move, charging at Soren, a monstrous snarl erupting from the back of his throat. Soren sidestepped the charge, striking Kludd in the chest as he passed.

"Why are you doing this?" Soren asked. "Is a little recognition really worth all this pain and suffering?"

"Save your nonsense for someone who cares." Kludd spat contemptuously. "I've left such weak-minded thoughts behind me."

"Kludd..." Soren began.

"And stop calling me that!" Kludd snarled. "I am Metal Beak now!"

Kludd struck out with his talon, shearing several feathers from Soren's chest.

"I'm your brother." Soren gasped. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Nothing at all." Sneered Kludd, lunging at Soren again.

"What about ma and da?" Soren asked, deflecting Kludd's attack, and sending him sprawling to the ground. "I haven't told them, you know. About what you've done. Because it would break their hearts. They'd be ashamed of you, Kludd."

"SHUT UP!" Kludd roared.

Getting back to his feet with lightning speed, he rammed his helmeted head into Soren's abdomen.

As Soren fell backwards, winded, Kludd wrapped his wings around him, and threw him into a large boulder. As Soren collapsed to the ground, Nyra watched with glee, while Gylfie, Digger and Twilight looked over the scene with horror.

Kludd stood over his younger sibling, talons raised.

Opening his eyes, Soren witnessed the victorious red gleam in Kludd's own.

"Goodbye, brother!" Kludd hissed triumphantly.

Kludd swung his talons downward...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	4. Turning the Tide

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter Four: Turning The Tide**

As Kludd brought down his talons, ready to slice open Soren's stomach and rip out his gizzard, he was suddenly rammed into from behind by a spotted blur, and crashed into a rotten tree stump, collapsing to the ground afterwards.

Before the Pure Ones could react to this act of interference, they too were blindsided by the Guardians, the hostages freed from their talons' grip. Nyra attempted to rally her troops, but she was silenced by a charge from Ezylryb.

As the Guardians and Pure Ones fought, Soren looked upon his saviour with disbelief.

"Otulissa?" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Some greeting." Otulissa sniffed. "What, no 'Hello'? No 'Thanks for saving my life'?

"Oh, I'm grateful of course..." Soren stuttered. "But why did you come all the way out herre?"

Otulissa looked down at her feet, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I just... had to make sure you were okay." She mumbled. "We still have our dance to finish, remember?"

"Yeah." Soren smiled. "We do."

"How touching." Sneered a familiar voice.

Kludd tackled Otulissa to the ground, wrapping his talons around her neck.

"You dare to touch me, you inferior piece of filth?" Kludd spat. "I, a Tyto, your better?"

"Leave her alone, Kludd." Soren protested. "It's me you want."

"Quite right, brother." Kludd agreed. "So if it's all the same to you, I think I'll just snap her neck and be done with it."

"NO!" Roared Soren, ramming into his brother with full force.

The shock of the impact splayed open Kludd's foot, releasing Otulissa, and Kludd was once again slammed into the tree stump.

As Kludd got to his feet, he saw his Pure Ones being trounced by the Guardians.

Twilight, the warrior of Soren's group of friends, was easily holding his own. Digger was bringing up clumps of dirt with his talons, sending a fair amount into his enemy's eyes, blinding them. Even Gylfie was doing well, using her speed and small size to dodge the Pure Ones' attacks, at one point moving out of the way just as Jatt and Jutt charged from opposite sides, causing them to crash into each other.

"You can't do this to me." Kludd seethed, as Soren and Otulissa approached. "I am Metal Beak!"

"If you'll recall, I killed the last owl to use that name." Soren said quietly. "Doesn't bode well for you, does it?"

Kludd raised his wings in a combat position. Suddenly, he swept one wing across the ground, spreading a cloud of dust towards Soren and Otulissa. As they shielded their eyes, Kludd took off into the sky.

"Pure Ones, to me!" He bellowed. "Retreat!"

Nyra, and the Pure Ones who had not fallen to the Guardians' assault, took to the sky, following their leader.

"That's right!" Twilight called pompously. "Flee, you cowards!"

The Guardians checked over the hostages, searching for any damage.

Thank you." Otulissa told Soren. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine first." Soren shrugged. "I'd say this makes us even."

"I suppose so." Otulissa smiled.

That smile turned into a cringe as Barran and Boron, king and queen of the Great Tree, stood before her.

"You've had quite a night, haven't you, young lady?" Barran peered sternly at Otulissa. "Sneaking out, flying all the way into enemy territory, putting your life at risk..."

"Not unlike what happened with our newest Guardians, my dear." Boron smiled. "I daresay this youth may be cut from the same cloth."

"Perhaps." Barran nodded. "When we return to the Great Tree, we will discuss it further... all three of us, understand?"

"Yes, my queen." Otulissa nodded, hiding the re-emerged smile on her beak.

Following Boron and Barran's lead, Otulissa and the Guardians took off into the sky, the hostages who were too hurt to fly being carried by their fellows.

"Soren, my boy!" Cheered Twilight, as he and the others flew in formation. "Victory is ours!"

"We sure showed them, eh, Soren?" Digger chuckled.

"We sure did, Digger." Soren smiled. "Although I had a little help..."

Soren smiled over at Otulissa, who returned it gleefully. Gylfie flew next to the spotted owl.

"I hate to admit it, but you really impressed me back here." The elf owl confessed. "Good work."

"Thanks." Otulissa grinned. "You weren't so bad yourself. For an owl your size, of course..."

"I'm guessing that's supposed to be a compliment." Gylfie deadpanned. "Thanks, anyway."

The Guardians flew home as one, on the winds of victory.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	5. Aftermath

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter Five: Aftermath**

The Guardians returned to the Great Tree, where the Milkberry Harvest Festival was still in full swing. The other owls cheered the Guardians' return. While most of the Guardians rejoined the festivities, Boron, Barran and Otulissa had entered the parliment chamber. Soren, worried over what could happen to Otulissa, waited outside. After what seemed like an eternity, Otulissa left the chamber.

"Well?" Soren asked worriedly. "What did they say?"

"They made me a Guardian!" Otulissa squealed triumphantly.

"Really?" Gasped Soren, astonished.

"Really." Otulissa nodded. "They'll be holding the official swearing-in ceremony first thing after the festival."

"Congratulations!" Soren cheered. "You really deserve it."

"Thanks." Otulissa smiled. "Now, what do you say we go and finish that dance of ours?"

"I'd be delighted to." Smiled Soren.

The two took off from the branch outside the parliment chamber, flying down to the dance floor below. Upon landing, Soren offered his wing. Otulissa took it, and once more they danced slowly to the owl chorus.

"I just remembered something." Otulissa realised. "Right before Primrose, shall we say, 'dropped in', you were about to tell me something. Go ahead."

"Oh, of course." Soren stammered. "Well, the truth is, I... really like you, Otulissa. A lot."

"You do?" Otulissa raised her brow quizzically.

"Yes." Soren mumbled. "In fact, you could even say I... love you."

"Oh, really?" Otulissa smiled. "Well, it just so happens that I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" Soren gaped.

"Of course." Otulissa grinned at him. "Why do you think I flew all the way out there to save you?"

"Of course..." Soren smiled sheepishly. "Well, what now?"

"I can think of one possibility..." Otulissa smirked at him.

Otulissa slowly leant toward Soren, and Soren leant towards her in response. Their beaks opened, then interconnected, as their tongues met in an avian kiss.

By that point, practically every pair of eyes in the trees were on the pair. Soren's parents, Noctus and Marella, watched with silent pride, while Mrs. P., Soren's former nursemaid, nodded her approval. In sharp contrast to them, Eglantine was doing a little song and dance.

"Soren loves Ochy, Soren loves Ochy..." The owlet chanted.

Twilight, Digger and Gylfie were watching from the banquet.

"Well done, my boy." Twilight nodded his approval.

"D'awww!" Slurred Digger, his beak full of grubs. "Dat's sho shweet!"

"I suppose Soren _could_ do worse." Gylfie admitted grudgingly.

After their kiss finished, the two young owls looked at each other, each content to stare into the other's eyes.

Meanwhile, in a dark cavern, Kludd was seething over his defeat when he was approached by Nyra.

"My king?" Nyra asked. "What is wrong?"

"I made a mistake." Kludd said quietly. "I focused on killing Soren instead of destroying the Guardians. But Soren _is_ a Guardian now, so destroying them will mean destroying him. Rest assured, I will not make that mistake again."

"Such determination, such clarity." Nyra sidled up to Kludd, her wing touching his. "I always knew you had potential. It will be a honor to fight alongside you, my king."

"Yes." Kludd sneered. "The next time our forces meet, we will show Soren and his spotted friend that they are not the only ones who can work together. After all, this is only the beginning..."

The two evil owls stood in the gloom of the cavern, thinking their twisted thoughts, and planning for the destruction of their enemies.

**The End.**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


End file.
